<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe by NewFriendJen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141915">Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewFriendJen/pseuds/NewFriendJen'>NewFriendJen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewFriendJen/pseuds/NewFriendJen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posted to Tumblr.<br/>A songfic based on the song "Maybe" by Jake Scott.<br/>Eight years spent regretting not admitting how you feel about each other comes to a conclusion when you run into Oikawa after the 2021 Olympics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Anybody who sees us together thinks we’re datin’<b><br/></b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’re runnin’ out of the reason to keep on hesitatin’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can’t keep ignorin’ it now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But if we say it out loud</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can’t just turn back around</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>March 2013:</strong>
</p><p>“So which college are you going to be attending, Oikawa-san?” One of your classmates asked as she stared up at the setter, her long lashes fluttering softly and her voice squeaking in a way that you assumed was meant to be cute and appealing. You could barely suppress an eye roll at her blatant and mildly annoying flirting.</p><p>“Ah, Kimura-chan, I’ll be attending the University of Tokyo. Will I be graced with your lovely presence around campus?” You managed to turn your gag into a cough as Oikawa scowled at you.</p><p>“Oh, Oikawa-san,” Kimura practically squealed as she playfully slapped his chest. “It will be nice to have a familiar face in that big city with me. We’ll have to hang out sometime!” she added shly, smoothing down her uniform with her hands. A wave of disgust flooded your system as you moved to step away.</p><p>“Ah, LN-san, are you going to the same college as well?” Kimura quickly added, stopping you in mid turn.</p><p>“No, actually I will be attending Kyoto University.” You felt the familiar tightening of your chest as her brown eyes lit up in excitement at your confirmation.</p><p>“Aww, that’s too bad! I always thought you two would be by each other’s side forever!” Her words sounded sweet but the message had still been conveyed- she was entirely thrilled that you wouldn’t be there to occupy Oikawa’s time. </p><p>“Don’t worry! YN-chan is stuck with me for life!” Oikawa exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders tightly. Your heartbeat skyrocketed, threatening to take your very being to the limits of space at his touch. Placing your hand on his face you pushed him off of you, ignoring his whines of protest.</p><p>“As if I’d want to put up with your dumbass forever,” you grumbled as you stepped away.</p><p>You took deep, steadying breaths as you weaved through the crowd of students, jumping slightly when a heavy arm landed across your shoulders. “Y’know, you should just tell him that you’re in love with him. Everyone already thinks you’re dating anyways. And it’s obvious he feels the same.”</p><p>You frowned, jabbing your fingers into Mattsun’s ribs as he leaned more of his weight on you. “There’s no point in complicating things now. In a few short weeks we won’t even be in the same city.” You winced as Mattsun’s finger landed harshly in the middle of your forehead.</p><p>“You’re both idiots, you know that?” You pushed him off as you walked towards the gym where the rest of the team was waiting, sighing.</p><p>You knew Mattsun was right. There really wasn’t any reason for you to hold back on admitting your feelings for your best friend. The last two years had been spent dishing out excuse after excuse, always finding a reason to keep them to yourself. You glanced back over your shoulder, catching the bright, very fake smile on Oikawa’s face as he chatted with a group of his fangirls.</p><p>This really might be your last chance to confess, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to take that risk.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>‘Cause if we’re bein’ honest</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s never been platonic</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m findin’ ways to put this off</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because I don’t want this to stop, so</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>February 2013:</strong>
</p><p>Oikawa was sprawled across your bed, flipping through his instagram halfheartedly as you sat in your desk chair, keys clacking as you typed. Closing the app and turning off the screen on his phone he turned towards you, sighing loudly. His deep chocolate eyes watched as you rolled your eyes exaggeratedly, a smile threatening to make its way onto his face as you ignored him.</p><p>“Did you decide which college you’ll be attending YN-chan?” This wasn’t your first conversation about your future plans, but neither of you had voiced your final decisions. He had known for the past few months where he wanted to go. He was too nervous thinking that you might not have made the same choice, that the two of you would be going your separate ways in a few weeks time. His heart ached at the thought of time spent without you by his side.</p><p>“I did,” you said quietly, shutting your laptop as you turned to face him. He felt a lump form in his throat at the unsure look on your face, his heart breaking as he already knew the answer. “You’re not going to Tokyo.” His statement was barely a whisper as he let his eyes flicker to your ceiling.</p><p>“I’m going to Kyoto.”</p><p>The room was silent as Oikawa let your words sink in. He felt the mattress dip as you settled partially on top of him. His heart was pounding against his ribcage, and he couldn’t help but wonder if you could hear it. “Try not to miss me too much, yeah?” He wrapped his arms around you as he whispered the words, a soft laugh escaping your lips.</p><p>Your chin settled on his chest, your (e/c) eyes blinking up at him. “Me, miss you? You’re the one who will be in Tokyo surrounded by your fangirls. You’ll probably forget all about me by the time your first exam rolls around.” He couldn’t miss the wistful tinge to your voice as you turned your face, burying into his chest. ‘How could I ever forget you when you’re taking my heart with you,’ he thought as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head.</p><p>“As if I could get away with forgetting you. I’d miss one nightly phone call and you’d be on a train to Tokyo to kick my ass.”</p><p>“Someone had to keep your ego in check,” you joked, sitting up and sticking your tongue out at him. He lurched forward as you stood to go back to your desk, wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing his forehead against your back. He felt the warmth of your hands settling onto his briefly. “C’mon koala, we still have a few months before any of this even happens.”</p><p>“I’m going to miss you, YN,” he mumbled as you pulled from his grasp.</p><p>“I’ll miss you too, stupid,” you replied as you returned your focus to your laptop.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>I know we can’t stay like this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I don’t wanna move it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause I don’t wanna lose it, no</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know we can’t stay like this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I don’t wanna move it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause I don’t wanna lose it, so</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Summer 2021: After the Japan v Argentina Match</strong>
</p><p>You shouldn’t have been surprised to run into Iwaizumi at the post-Olympic party. You had kept in touch with the former Ace throughout college as well as during the initial stages of your career. Both of your lives had been rather busy lately, so you hadn’t known that he was working with the National team until you had watched the match earlier that afternoon. It was nice to see all of your friends’ hard work come to fruition. Even Makki and Mattsun had been mixed in the crowds of fans packed inside of the arena.</p><p>“Congratulations Mr. Athletic trainer for the National team,” you teased as you gave him a quick hug.</p><p>“YN! I’m surprised to see you here. Not that it’s ever bad to see you, just didn’t think you would come given everything.”</p><p>Your brows furrowed in confusion as you looked at him. “What do you mean given everything?”</p><p>“YN?” You froze as that sing-songy call of your name echoed through your mind.</p><p>Turning you found yourself standing less than a foot away from none other than Oikawa Tooru, the first person you had ever loved. Your heart raced as you looked him over. His tanned skin, that same fluffy brown hair that was cut shorter than usual, those familiar deep, chocolate eyes that made you feel as if you were going to melt to the floor. You hadn’t seen him since the day he had told you he was moving to Argentina for volleyball. You were in your third year of college in Kyoto, too focused on yourself at that point to do anything other than support him from afar. Maintaining contact after his move had been difficult, with both of your careers and the time difference working against you.</p><p>Five years had passed since he had moved, and yet standing here before you he still had the same effect. Your heart threatened to beat its way out of your chest. You felt that ever present pull to feel the warmth of his arms wrapped around you. “Hey stupid, it’s been awhile.”</p><p>The tension in the air between you had quickly dissipated as you fell back into the easy comfort of your friendship. Makki and Mattsun quickly joined your group, forming a mini reunion of the Seijoh third years. Stories were shared as you laughed and reminisced. The group quickly grew as several members from both National teams joined you, the overlapping conversations drowning each other out.</p><p>“So, YN-chan, what have I missed?” Oikawa asked as he leaned towards you, his sleepy eyes swirling with a mixture of emotions you couldn’t place. It felt so wonderful to have him by your side again, even if it was only for the evening.</p><p>“Not much. Graduated. Moved to Tokyo for work. Been dealing with this idiot crashing in my apartment for the past few months,” you pointed across the table at Makki who just made a face in response.</p><p>“How does your boyfriend feel about that?” Makki and Mattsun both burst into obnoxious laughter as Oikawa scowled at them, his cheeks tinted pink.</p><p>“You waited 8 years after missing the chance to confess at graduation just to ask her if her boyfriend was upset because I’m staying in her apartment? You’re as hopeless as ever.”</p><p>Your eyes grew wide as their words sank in, Oikawa sitting tensely beside you, looking torn between anger and embarrassment at his friend’s revelation. You couldn’t hold back the bubbling laughter that tumbled from your lips as you pressed your forehead to your palms. You felt all of their eyes on you as you sat up, wiping the tears from your eyes.</p><p>Eight years. You had spent the past eight years wondering how things would have turned out if you had just told him how you felt before you graduated. Wondering if the distance that had grown between you could have been prevented if you had been more honest with him.</p><p>Your eyes stung with fresh tears as you began to breakdown, all of their faces twisting in confusion. “You’re so stupid,” you cried as you placed your hands on his cheeks and pressed your lips to his. In the ten years you had been in love with him, you had never imagined the first time you kissed him being tear soaked in a crowded bar. The warmth of his hand as it cupped the back of your neck grounded you in this moment, this was really happening.</p><p>You broke the kiss, chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath. Your forehead was pressed to his, a huge smile spread across your face. “I love you too, dumbass.”</p><p>Oikawa laughed as you pulled away, settling back in your seat. His fingers intertwined with yours as he pulled your hand onto his lap. “Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?”</p><p>“I’d love to,” you chuckled.</p><p>“What? I didn’t want to wait another 8 years to ask you.” You leaned your head on his shoulder, his arm wrapping around your waist to pull you closer.</p><p>“I’d have chased you to Argentina just to kick your ass if you had.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>